Turn Around and Look
by fortheloveofstories99
Summary: Robot Boy and Robot Girl were created to be the ultimate friends. But after a little while will their cchild friendship be left as they find out they need each other.RBXRG and a little LolaXTommy


The Professor sat in his warehouse, looking over what he'd just created

The Professor sat in his warehouse, looking over what he'd just created. The ultimate fighting machine that would put an end to all trouble. He looked up to see his tall blonde assistant walking down the stairs. She looked at the tiny doll-like robot hanging from the wall.

"Is that it? The ultimate weapon?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"He is much more than he looks. Trust me." said the Professor.

"I've always trusted you." she said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I know." He said. He looked back over his work. His assistant started to walk back up the stairs, and then stopped.

"No man should be alone, Dr. Mossimo. Not even a robot man." She said as she walked back up the stairs.

"Robotboy." He said to himself. He began to think as he looked over his project. Or soon to be projects.

A FEW WEEKS LATER…

Professor Mossimo emerged from his lab carrying two strange robot like dolls. He immediately ran to his bullet proof room and sat them down, for fear of explosions. He beckoned his assistant into a small room with a big window to observe them.

"Well, they're cute." She said. Her eyes then opened up. "Wait, they're two. So, that's his girlfriend?" she asked, smiling. He winced.

"No, they are built to keep each other out of trouble and to use their powers together."

"But we must first see if they work." She nodded, and he touched a button. Suddenly, they began to grow in size, showing drum-like ears and robotic limbs. The pink one had a bow and a pink skirt, while the blue one looked like it, only with no skirt or bow.

They looked around and then looked at each other. Professor timidly stepped out of the box, and his assistant stayed inside.

"Hello, you two." He greeted. They looked up at him. "I am Professor Mossimo."

"Hi, Pro-fessor Mushmo." said the pink one. He laughed.

"You shall be Kit, because you are so full of energy! But your protective name shall be Robotgirl." Then he turned to the blue one.

"My name?" said the blue one.

"You shall be-" his assistant stepped in

"You shall be Duet, because you work good with others. Your protect name is…..duh, Robotboy." She said. The two robots looked at each other.

"Robotboy?" said Robotgirl.

"Robotgirl?" said Robotboy.

"Yes, you two were meant to work together as friends and helpers." Then he started to walk out of the room. "Now, get acquainted and test out your powers." He said. Then the door closed behind him. The two robots looked at each other.

"You………friend?" said Robotboy. Robotgirl stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Yes……um, friend!" she said smiling. He smiled back.

"What Mossimo mean powers?" said Robotboy.

"Um, power?" said Robotgirl. Suddenly, the assistant walked in. Robotboy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hi, um, I'm Mossimo's assistant, Celi. I noticed he didn't tell you about your powers. You must forgive him, he is quite forgetful." She smiled at them. "So, your wondering about your powers? Well, it's something inside you that lets you fight and fly as well as more." She said. Then she left. "Tr it out." She said as she closed the door.

"Hm, fly?" said Robotboy. Robotgirl looked down at her feet. Then she leapt up into the air.

"Fly!" she said as she flew around. Robotboy looked up.

"I want fly!" he said. Then he tried to let out everything, but instead lasers came out of his hands.

"Oh, neat!" said Robotgirl. She then shot one that narrowly missed his head. She giggled.

"Hey!" he said. He shot back, and she bent backward. She looked down as he flew into the air. A giant laser battle then broke out. Celia watched as the explosionproof room was taking damage, but the little robots weren't. She sighed. Better get the professor.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBOOOTTTTTTTTTT

Celia and Professor Mossimo sat in his lab on two chairs.

"Professor, the room was taking some damage. Just imagine when their powers develop. They need to be out in the open." The professor began pacing.

"Maybe…..maybe…."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, earlier this week a boy wrote to me about my inventions. He said he was eleven and already knows mechanics. I wonder……"

"Professor, you're not thinking of entrusting this boy with the ultimate weapon, are you?" she asked.

"If anything goes wrong, they can fly home." He said.

"Professor, this is ridiculous! This could.." He grabbed her hands.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"You know I always have trusted you."


End file.
